1. Technical Field
This system relates generally to the field of communications, and in particular to startup and shutdown operations of mobile wireless communications devices (“mobile devices”).
2. Discussion of Related Art
Mobile computing devices, such as laptop computers, personal data assistants (PDAs), and cellular telephones, are becoming commonplace in society. These mobile computing devices may run software including operating systems, virtual machines, and various applications that perform desired tasks such as task scheduling and electronic communications. Users of the mobile computing devices may turn the device off and on again many times during the course of the day. Present mobile computing devices can be inefficient in their response to a shut down/startup request.